Théâtralement votre
by R0z3Am3r
Summary: A tous ceux qui passent le bac de Français et ont peur de tomber sur le théatre à l'oral ! Et aux autres qui trouvent les pièces de molière, Corneille, Racine et autre un peu trop vieillotte. Pour ceux qui ne distingue pas de l'art du cochon : Ceci est du THEATRE MODERNE !


Disclaimer: °Moi à genoux° Je crois en J. , créatrice du monde magique et en Harry Potter, son héros ,qui a été conçus de son admirable imagination, est née d'une plume à papotte, a souffert sous l'endoloris, a été Avada kedavré, est mort au milieu d'une foret, s'est retrouvé à King's cross, après une conversation avec Dumby est ressucité des morts, à tué voldy il est foutus n'en parlons plus ^^

( Qui a dit que le potterisme n'était pas une religion ?)

PS: Je cherche des personnes qui voudraient se convertir !

Note: Ceci ne devrait pas etre lut par d'autres que par moi parceque objectivement c'est du n'importe quoi !

* * *

Acte I Scène 1

_Draco et Harry se retrouvent au milieu de nulle part..._

Draco: Quand je disais que je voulais aller nulle part fallait pas le prendre au sens strict du terme !

Harry (avec un sourire niais) : Ah bon ? Je pensais que...

Draco : NON ! C'est justement ça le problème c'est que tu ne penses pas ! JAMAIS !

Harry : Mais, mais …

Draco : La ferme, Potter ! Tu me fatigues !Donne moi un objet que je le transforme en portoloin !

_Harry prend une mornille dans sa poche qu'il tend à Draco. Celui ci la lui arrache des mains. Il sort sa baguette et la brandit vers la pièce. Après plusieurs instants de contemplation il baisse les bras._

Draco °se tournant vers Harry° : Comment t'as fait tout à l'heure pour la transformer en portoloin ? On est pas censé savoir faire ça on est en première année je te signale.

Harry °se tortillant sur place° : Bah en fait ….

Draco : Accouche, Potter !

Harry : C'est Hagrid qui m'a apprit..

Draco : °air sceptique° Ce vieux lourdeau sait faire de la magie ? °air dédaigneux° Tiens refait le pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose.

_Harry prend la pièce avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Draco : C'était pas un compliment Potter !

Harry : °avec le même sourire° C'est pas grave Dray ! C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'est jamais dite.

Draco : ° le visage rouge de colère° Pour la énième fois Potter ! NE M'APPELLE PAS DRAY ! ° puis à lui même° Je me demande bien ce qui est passée par la tête de l'auteur pour le mettre Lui en tant qu'héros dans cette histoire.

Harry : Au fait Dray ! Tu veux aller où ?

Dray ..(euh pardon) Draco : ° levant les yeux au ciel° Sincèrement Potter ! Je m'en fous ! N'importe où plutôt qu'ici !

Harry ° ton joyeux° : D'accord !

_Il lance un sort à la pièce et la tend à Draco._

Harry :Elle part dans cinq secondes 5...4...3

Draco ° en mettant son index sur la pièce° : Euh... Tu lui as dit d'aller où ?

Harry :...1...0 !

_Ils se font aspirés par la pièce dans un tourbillon de couleur. Après quelques secondes de voyage, ils se retrouvent les fesses dans l'herbe._

Harry : ° les yeux grands ouverts comme un enfant devant une glace chocolat,noisette, pistache, vanille avec un surplus de chantilly d'amande et de chocolat° C'est trop beau on dirait un arc-en-ciel !

Draco : °soupir° Potter ! ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on voyage en portoloin aujourd'hui et c'est que maintenant que tu remarques ? Désespérant...

Harry : ° sourire innocent° Oui mais la première fois j'étais trop malade pour le remarquer !

Draco : Pathétique ! Et d'ailleurs on est où ?

Harry : Bah là où tu m'as dit !

Draco : Mais je ne t'ai rien dit Potter ! °après quelques secondes de silence° Ne me dit pas qu'on est **n'importe où **ou ton espérance de vie vas tomber à 2 secondes ! Bon 4 si on compte le temps d'agonie !

Harry : °avec des yeux larmoyants° Oh Dray excuse moi ! Je voulais pas faire de bêtise alors je me suis dit que si j'allais pile là où tu me disais tu ne pourrais pas me faire de reproche !

Draco : Bon ça va ! Mais arretes de me regarder avec cette tête de chien battu ça me donnes envies de vomir ! Refais un portoloin !

_Harry sort sa baguette de sa poche..._

Harry : Euh … Dray ?

Draco : Quoi encore Potter ?

Harry : Ma baguette elle est cassé...

Draco : Me dit pas qu'on est coincé ici !

Harry : Mais c'est plutôt jolie par ici !

Draco : C'est pas jolie Potter ! C'est de l'herbe et je DETESTE l'herbe ! Ça gratte et ça donne des boutons.

Harry : On a qu'à aller dans le bâtiment tout rose derrière toi !

_Draco se retourne, derrière lui il y a un bâtiment couleur rose bonbon avec des rideaux violets. Sur la façade il est écrit : N'importe où. _

Draco : °Faisant semblant de vomir° Ah Mes yeux ! J'ai mal ! Je rentrerais jamais là dedans !

_Harry se lève et commences à se dirigé vers l'établissement. Soudain un hurlement se fait entendre à l'exterieur. _

Draco :°essayant de garder constance° Si tu me laisses seul, Potter, Je ne te parlerais plus jamais !

Harry : Tant pis tu n'es pas très gentille avec moi et c'est trop jolie je veux aller à l'intérieur ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec la chose qui vient d'hurler !

Draco : Pouf ! Ce n'est pas ce petit hurlement qui me fait peur !

Harry : Ok, alors amuse toi bien avec... le truc mystérieux qui vient de faire un bruit très effrayant !

_Harry ouvre la porte d'entrée et disparaît derrière. Draco se retrouve seul, Il s'assoit et sort sa baguette près à se défendre. Soudain un autre hurlement, plus près et plus fort, se fait entendre. _

Draco :°se levant brusquement° ATTEND-MOI POTTER !

_Il se précipite sur la porte._

* * *

Pour mon excuse je révisais ma séquence de Français sur le théatre pour le bac!

Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite à ceci, tout dépend de ce que vous me direz ^^ ( et de si on ne ma pas enfermé d'ici là bien sur)

Bon Bac à tous et pour les autres bonnes vacances.


End file.
